shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fredéric Bagans
"The cheerful young boy, who is still very naive child. The sweet and inoccents of childhood, a pure soul who wants to be like his hero. The cheerful sickness, wanting to show others at just what he can do. Wanting to show that the the next generation can become a much more peaceful place, rather than the warring times of the old Pirates and Marines. Fredéric the young clever boy, up coming as the next Necrid Bagans with his smarts. But wanting to use both his mind to help others, along with the strength of his own hero to do whatever he could do help others. Fredéric the young member of his acursed family, wanting to show the world that his family is not all bad. The boy who wants the peace of the world, to enjoy it doing whatever he wants. '' ''Now dear Fredéric, show the world at just what you could do. Teach all those who doubt you, about at just what a Bagans can do.........................................." —''The Jester Prince'' 'Fredéric Bagans '(フレデリック,'' Bagans Fredéric'') is the youngest member of the Bagans family and now is the Apprentice to the Vice-admiral Necrid Bagans. He was once a very sick and weak of a child, but after eating the Tenketsu Tenketsu no Mi. He was immune to his sickness; he now has joined up with Necrid as his apprentice. Wanting to become a chief petty officer, after his studies and training under him. He also has a very strong almost a devotion to Zachary Josephs, Oichi’s husband. Idolizing him greatly, wanting to be much like him back his own Marine days. The Cheerful Apprentice (朗らかアプレンティス,, Youki no Deshi?), as he is called now. He sets out to make a world that is filled of happiness, peace and free of suffering. Using his new found heal to help others and do whatever he can to take on the war with pirates. Wanting everyone to get along, a very clever boy. Fame in coming up with somewhat strange plans and predications, but always seemingly always giving the best results. Introducation Fredéric was born a very sickly child, having to grow up with no parents. Who were killed by the World Government during the Bagans Family Uprising. He was given a fruit as their last gift to him, growing up by the training and education of Necrid Bagans. Fredéric was suffering throughout most of his early childhood, because of his own sickness. Shortness of breath, headaches and many other horrible symptoms, that made this child suffer. Being forced to work harder and harder on his studies under Necrid, never getting a real chance to be a kid. Fredéric is the current youngest member of the Bagans family, although it is currently unknown at this time of what kind of blood relation he has with the other members. He was taken under Necrid’s wing, training the next mind to come out of the Bagans family. But wanting to be a kid, Fredéric believes that he can bring back the good name to his family. Since eating the Tenketsu Tenketsu no Mi, he has almost fully mastered his fruit. Being able to help the world out and fight at the same time like his hero with his two dreams both coming to fruition. Appearance Fredéric is a very young boy, with a somewhat feminine appearance. His smile, sweet as a child’s, his eyes big and wondering. Always moving around, focusing on so many things in the world. But once having a very weak and pale appearance, being forced to be in a bed. Never being able to walk or even speak, but now that he ate his fruit he has a spring in his step. He was constantly coughing; his voice horse and his eyes blood shot. Fredéric was said to be have a cheerful presence to him, even whenever he was in his bed. His smile almost like a light, lighting up a room within seconds. His voice a simple child but yet very wise be on his years, a commanding and compassionate as well. The boy appears to be in his early preteens and somewhat shorter than most kids his age. During the per-time skip he was forced to bedridden for some time, he theme of dress that of a very ill person. His face was extremely pale, his hair dull black and his eye blood shot. Always having a look of depression on his face. His body smelled of dead skin and of different perfumes that tried to mask his odor. His own body covered in bumps, scores and many other injures. His skin a lifeless and extremely drained out, his nail a disgusting yellow. He wore simple orange robes, with a long sash tied around his waist three times and some of that sash hanging down at his side. After the post-time skip, his appearance had dramatically changed. After eating his fruit, his muscles, his appearance and mostly everything to his appearance had changed and become a new. He became lean muscled; his eyes became bright and full of life, his hair became a wavy black. His finger nails became a pure white that shined as sun reflected it off of his nails. His face had become fuller and full of life, his smile became a bigger and brighter light as many say. His eyes became a light brown, to match his own short hair. His theme of dress is that of a young Japanese boy, with beautiful patterns and colors. Created from the finest silks and other materials, mostly a pigment of white and blue in keeping with the Marine color. But had it custom made from him, it almost reflects Necrid own uniform. Fredéric is famed for his white beret, with a golden tassel with the Bagans family crest on it and hanging from the right side of the beret. The pigment of white and light yellow, with a flower pattern on the beret. On his head, Fredéric does wear a dark purple earring on his left earring, following after Necrid. Fredéric following after his “hero”, he wears a necklace given to him by Zachary. With six teeth like charms on it, spaced apart with red beads and the Bagans family crest again in the center of the necklace. Fredéric in terms of clothing, he wears a basic white Yukata top. But over this he wears another piece of clothing from his “hero”, his old marine jacket. But styled it bit after, with oversized sleeves and a long and flowing style. With a white and blue colors on the trims of the sleeves and the edge of the coat. He has an ivy pattern on his jacket, with a hint of yellow throughout the jacket. Fredéric wears a torso armor plate, held to his chest. By four pieces of yellow cord, as the plate it is styled to have a dragon on the center of it. The dragon is seen holding an orb or some kind ball of energy, Fredéric has often said that it is the dragon holding the prefect Chi. This plate is worn over his Marine jacket, although the Jacket itself is not an “Official” jacket. Fredéric being only in training with Necrid, he is only affiliated with the organization. Fredéric wears a pair of oversized hakamas as well, tied at his ankles. Making it easier to move around from, since his fighting style often calls for speed and agility. The hakamas are the marine’s blue, but with a white flower pattern at the bottoms of the pants. Unlike many other Marines who wear some kind of boots or shoes. Fredéric rather wears a pair of singled heeled Geta sandals, he often comment that wearing those kinds of shoes. Are extremely hard because of the constant battle to stay balanced when walking, it is also a training tool that uses. The last thing that is not usually seen at first glance is a small locket that he keeps in his pocket. It is unknown to what the locket is for or what it contains. Although many believe it is one of two things, the first is a picture of his parents or it might be a picture of Zachary and Oichi. Since Fredéric does seem them as his parents, but it has never been revealed yet. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Former Noble Category:Bagans (Family) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User